


Thief's End?

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Now that she's to be Mrs Kyle-Wayne, Selina has decided to give up her cat burglar ways. However it doesn't exactly go as she planned.





	Thief's End?

**Author's Note:**

> supercapo16 on tumblr said: Selina dealing with not having to be a thief now that she's going to be Mrs Kyle-Wayne

Selina sighed. It had only been a few hours since she had decided that she was going to give up her cat burglar ways now that she was marrying Bruce and she was already dying. Considering she hadn't stolen anything for a few months she thought this would be easy, but now that she no longer had the option, there was nothing she wanted to do more.

Selina looked over at her suit. It was on a clothes hanger which was hanging from the door of her wardrobe. Maybe she just needed to get it out of her system? One more heist. That was all she was going to do. That's all she needed to do, to get it out of her system.

She got up from her sofa, put her suit on, jumped from her balcony and disappeared off into the night.

The jewelry store she was headed for was one of the old, but still popular stores. She'd robbed the place multiple times in the past so she knew how to do it without anyone ever discovering something was missing.

The alarm system was old. That meant it was easily disabled. The place had nothing in the way of security cameras. Apparently the owner still believed they didn't need them. The owner also kept the ledger of everything they had in store on the desk in their office. Honestly, they were asking for someone to steal from them.

Once the alarm was disabled, Selina entered and began to browse the display cases. She passed the case of engagement rings, but didn't bother looking at them. None of them could compare to the beauty of the ring Bruce had given her.

It wasn't long before she found herself opening the display cases to the necklaces and picked up the most expensive one there. She then rearranged the display so it was impossible to tell that something was missing.

Selina made her way to the back of the store, where the office was, and rewrote the ledger so that there was no trace that the necklace had ever existed. After she left, she of course made sure to turn the alarm back on.

She was about to make her way back home with her newly acquired necklace when she felt an all too familiar presence. She sighed.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do this anymore?"

"I know what I said, Bruce. I just needed to get it out of my system. I'm done with it now, I promise."

"What happens when they figure out something's missing?"

"They won't. I've made sure of it."

"I can't convince you to put it back or give it to me, can I?"

"Huh, so you really are the world's greatest detective. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to try on my new necklace."

 

It had been a few months since Selina's last heist and so far so good. No one had figured out the necklace was missing and her urge to steal appeared to be gone.

Right now Selina was getting ready to go to some Wayne Enterprises Gala Bruce was dragging her to. Normally he wouldn't because Selina would usually size everyone up and decide who had the most expensive jewelry before swiftly stealing it and disappearing. That and he knew she hated this kind of thing. She knew he was taking her along because it was a test. He wanted to see if she was truly giving up her thieving ways. Selina finished putting on her lipstick and smiled at herself in the mirror. It was all going to be fine. The night was going to fly by and she wasn't going to slip up once.

There was a knock on the door. She turned and standing in the doorway was Bruce. He was looking as handsome as ever in his black tux.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

She popped the lid onto the lipstick and put it into her purse before turning back to him.

"Of course." she replied.

 

The night didn't fly by like Selina had wanted it to. Instead it just dragged on and on and on. It also didn't help that her mind was constantly switching back to auto pilot. Every time she tried to turn her mind away from what the women she was small talking with were wearing her mind switched right back.

As her eyes glanced at the gorgeous pearl necklace the woman in front of her was wearing she found herself praying that Bruce wasn't paying any attention to her right now. Last she'd seen him he'd been talking to what she was guessing were possible business partners. Now that she looked around the room, he was nowhere to be seen. Watching her from the shadows perhaps?

Deciding she had, had enough of listening to this woman complaining about how her husband forced her here instead of letting her have a night in, Selina quickly located the bar. She managed to get the woman to shut up long enough for her to say where she was headed and asked if she wanted anything, fortunately the woman said no, and she made a beeline for the bar. Honestly, all this having to be polite to these rich snobs was going to kill her long before anything or anyone else had a chance to.

Once she reached the bar, Selina ordered a whisky on ice. Just as it arrived Bruce appeared out of nowhere.

"I saw what you were doing." he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied before taking a sip of her whisky.

"Really? Then why do you have that lady's bracelet on your wrist?"

What the Hell was he on about? She looked to her wrist and, lo and behold, there it was. 'huh, must've done it subconsciously.' Selina shrugged.

"What do you want from me? This is who I am. I can't change that." she said, more irritated at herself than Bruce.

"I never asked you to stop."

"I know you didn't. Now that I'm marrying you I didn't see the point of continuing. Thought it would be easy to stop, clearly I was wrong."

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'm bored of the people here, I know you are too. We'll get some food on our way to the penthouse."

 

Bruce went into the burger place while Selina waited in the car. It wasn't long before they had reached the penthouse.

As they got comfortable on the sofa, Selina turned to tv onto some ridiculously cheesy movie. For the most part they ate in silence. When they did talk it was to make a comment on how bad the movie they were watching was.

Bruce didn't bring up the bracelet again, but right now it was all she could think about. How was she suppose to be Selina Kyle-Wayne when she was unable to stop stealing. The amount of headlines would be stupid and would definitely overshadow all the good Bruce did. Maybe it was best to put everything on hold till she could get a hang of not stealing the things she wanted.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Selina gave him a smile. "I am absolutely fine. Why wouldn't I be? I am marrying Gotham's most eligible bachelor, aren't I?"

Bruce smiled and chuckled a little. "That you are. Do you want something to drink?"

"Hmmm, a glass of red sounds nice."

"Got it. I'll be back in a minute."

  
While she waited for Bruce to return with their drinks Selina noticed that he still had quite a lot of fries left. She had already finished her food, but she was still a little hungry. Surely he wouldn’t notice if a couple went missing?

After making sure that the coast was clear, Selina quickly took a couple of his fries. Just as she finished eating them Bruce came back with their glasses of wine.

As she took a sip Bruce spoke.

“Selina what’s going on? Please don’t lie to me.”

She sighed and set her glass on the coffee table. “I just thought I could do it, you know? Guess it’s true what they say, old habits truly do die hard.”

“Maybe they don’t have to die.”

She laughed. “If you’re thinking about me constantly stealing things for you, you can forget it.”

Bruce chuckled. “I wasn’t thinking that at all. What I’m trying to say is that it’s who you are and I happen to love who you are. So just keep doing what you’re doing. We all know I have more than enough money to cover it.”

“Wait...you didn’t!”

“The necklace? No, you did an excellent job making that untraceable. The bracelet? That’s already taken care of.”

“You never miss a beat, do you.”

“No I do not.”

“You sure you’re fine with this?”

“I never would’ve said it if I wasn’t. Anyway if it hadn’t been for your stealing we never would have met.”

Selina smiled. “That’s true.”

“I love you Selina.”

“I love you too Bruce.”

Bruce set his glass on the coffee table. He then pulled Selina close to him and kissed her.

“Did you steal some of my fries?”

“Once again, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” 


End file.
